Glitch: Bad Bellum
by MissKeith
Summary: Book Two of the Glitch series. Dexter Douglas has learned to coexist with the pinnacle glitch Freakazoid, but a year after the incident at Apex industries a strain of robberies at various Apex devisions leaves the boys pondering who's out to get them now?
1. Dexter the Delinquent

Chapter One

"Dexter the Delinquent"

To Dexter's reluctant surprise he hadn't changed much physically as his internal clock turned over to seventeen; he was a little taller, but still thin and fragile as ever. Maybe a little muscle was just too much to ask for? Either way, life went on even if he appeared to be standing still so Dexter packed his things for school and prepared to begin his first day as a junior. Duncan was at his door knocking like he cared if his brother missed the bus; mom was probably in the hallway or something, watching him.

"I'll be right there", he grumbled loud enough for his brother to hear through the door.

"Get out here, it's time to go!"

'_Time to go down!_' Freakazoid growled, the words managing to leave Dexter's lips.

"Not now Freak", Dexter scolded after uncovering his mouth. "You can always have a chat with him after school", he added lightheartedly, though they both knew Dexter would never actually let his counterpart confront his brother. "Okay let's go", he told his brother with a tired smile as he unlocked the door.

Duncan turned the knob and thrust it forwards, smacking Dexter back in surprise. The older teen peered inside, stepped over the threshold of Dexter's doorway and actually snooped around. When he turned to Dexter he eyed him with suspicion.

"Hey twink…were you just talking to someone?"

"Um…" Dexter's eyes darted away, mirroring his attempt to advert the subject. "No…I was reminding myself not to forget anything…you know, for school"

"Only a nerd like you would actually bring supplies for the first day of school", Duncan sighed as if it affected him in some way. "And stop talking to yourself or people are going to think you're crazy"

He bat his fist against Dexter's arm, not trying to really hurt him but it stung all the same. Another thing that didn't seem to change was Dexter trailing after his brother rubbing his arm and telling his mom nothing's wrong with it, then ignoring her comment about him possibly having turrets. Nothing like familiarity!

For all the noise Duncan had made to make their mother believe he was being a good older brother the both of them ended up waiting at the corner. The bus was late. For some reason beyond rational logic Duncan blamed this on Dexter. Unknown to Duncan, within Dexter's head there was a blue boy with superpowers who didn't like him very much, thought he was a downright jerk and wanted to punch him square in the face. With all the malice going through his mind it was difficult to muster his compliant smile as Duncan withdrew his fist.

"Good one, Duncan", Dexter winced as he rubbed his arm.

'_One of these days, Dex. One of these days. Pow! Right in the kisser!_'

"No", Dexter snapped, mistakenly aloud; when Duncan snapped a stern, questioning look to him Dexter was quick to rephrase. "Ow", he quipped, eyes opened wide. "I said ow"

As Duncan opened his gapping mouth to speak he was interrupted by the squeaking of the school bus's old breaks. Dexter took the momentary distraction as a godsend and rushed past his brother, squeezing through the bus doors before they even fully opened. Startled Duncan followed after Dexter though less enthusiastically. Ahead of him Dexter looked around for a place to sit, but it seemed like the bus was pretty full already.

"Hey there blondie", he heard his brother say behind him. "You've got a free spot next to you"

At first Dexter ignored his brother's comment, but a soft rebuttal caught his attention. He turned around and saw Steff attempting to politely decline his offer. Turned out she loathed his brother as much as he did; that was oddly nice to know. Steff caught Dexter watching her and at first overlooked him, but when she realized who it was changed her strategy. She told Duncan something Dexter couldn't hear, something he didn't like. He turned and glared at Dexter, approached him with heavy steps and squeezed past him in the aisle.

"Says you were supposed to sit with her twink", he muttered with a dented pride.

Thinking he misheard his brother Dexter looked over to Steff who smiled and gave him a wink. Dexter tried to conceal the blush forming on his face as he meekly took the seat next to who he considered to be the prettiest girl in school. Something popped as the bus's engine started up, but it continued on anyways. At first neither teens said a word to each other, but Dexter's silence was out of fear he would say something stupid. Steff peeked over at him and found his shyness kind of cute.

"Thanks for rescuing me from your brother", she joked in her most grateful tone. "You're a real hero"

"Um…" Dexter smiled at the irony of it all. "…just glad I can help? I know how much of a goon my brother can be"

"Yeah…the other football players aren't much different", she looked off somewhere Dexter couldn't see, recalling some event that must have happened over the summer. "You're a boy Dexter, why can't some guys be happy with what they got? They just keep wanting more…"

That came out of left field. Dexter caught his breath, nervously coughed and rubbed the back of his head. As a guy who didn't have much going for him he couldn't really answer her question, but he'd do his best to give her something.

"I honestly can't answer you", he found himself saying in earnest. "I've never had a full cup to begin with so I'm just happy to get what I get"

To Dexter's surprise Steff found his answer amusing and smiled. There was something about the way he looked when he was sad that reminded her of something. But, no matter how hard she thought there was no answer that seemed to fit. Once the silence set in it felt weird to try and bring up another conversation for the sake of talking so she sat back against the leather seat.

She didn't talk to him the rest of the way to school but sat contently with that charming little smirk on her face. When the bus came to a stop she looked out the window at the school and that smile faded to a near straight line. Dexter swung his backpack over his shoulder as everyone began pushing and shoving to get out of the bus. Steff noticed him leaving and followed closely behind.

"I'll see ya around Dex", she quipped, tilting her head in his direction for emphasis.

"Bye", Dexter replied bashfully.

And something in the way he looked reminded her of _him_; it had to do with his eyes, they weren't blue, but the shape was similar. She recalled that random person in the building, but shook the idea from her thoughts. This was Dexter after all, harmless little Dexter. He disappeared at times, but was usually discovered stuffed in his locker sometime later. As she snapped out of her sudden train of thought Steff noticed that he was standing in front of her starring and waving, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, um…what?" she lightly swatted his hand away and at no ill will Dexter took a step back. "I'm sorry Dex, I wasn't listening"

"The bell rang", he told her plainly, pointing at the crowds heading into the main entrance of the school. "Time for the first day of school"

She smiled and walked with him into the building. As it turned out the two teens had the same homeroom and first period together. Dexter nearly imploded when Steff even offered him a seat next to her in Algebra II.

The teacher had broken the usual expectation of the first day as he had prepared a pop quiz on the board; it was a way for him to see who had actually passed the last course and who…skated by. Dexter pulled out his new notebook and pencil, setting up his desk to his liking. It occurred to him as he saw those in front scramble for paper that Steff may not have come prepared, but when he turned to her received a pleasant surprise. She had come to school prepared and was giving her friend Valery a piece of loose lined paper.

'_That's what get's your blood pumping is it?_'

Freakazoid's joke came out of nowhere and startled Dexter; his teacher eyed him with a look that accused him of nodding off. He smiled and straightened his paper so he could get started on the quiz. It was easy really, but Dexter knew better than to look like he'd finished early so he traced over his answers and doodled little pictures on his paper only to erase them. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't be able to make them out.

BUUZZZ! BUUZZZ! BUUZZZ!

Dexter sprung for his pager, but his teacher was upon him in seconds. The device was pried from Dexter's hands and eyed suspiciously. Mr. Foster glared at Dexter as he tossed the device lightly in his palm.

"Mr. Douglas!" he sternly told him. "Pray tell what is _this?_"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" he shouted. "Oh, I have to go REALLY bad! Can I go? I'm done with my quiz!"

Dexter stood stiff as a board and presented his quiz to Mr. Foster. The man didn't quite know how to take such behavior, but accepted the paper into his hands. He eyed Dexter with a strange mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Sure Mr. Douglas, you can go take a _potty_ break", he smirked wickedly as he began examining the boys quiz. "But only if you managed to get every answer right on the quiz. Sound fair to you?" he looked down at Dexter's paper and when he looked up had a defeated expression. "You're excused, but no dilly dallying"

"Of course!" Dexter agreed as he snatched the pager and dashed out the door. "Be right back!"

But Dexter was soon after scaling the back fence behind the bleachers and making a run for cover. He caught his breath and unclipped the pager from his shorts. Cosgrove had given it to him as a gift a couple months ago to let him know the locations of criminal activity…and when he wanted to hang out.

Freakazoid would have to remember to tell him that school was currently in. He just couldn't go gallivanting around whenever. Holding the clunky device in his hand Dexter read the location:

Apex Chemical

((Author's Note))

Woo! Book two Bad Bellum has begun. Hopefully this chapter gives you guys a good idea of what life's been like after defeating Gutierrez. Be prepared for more romance, new villains and more abilities (wink wink)

Please review! But you know...only if you wanna. No pressure. (puppydog face)


	2. Ill Mannered Temptress

Chapter Two

"Ill Mannered Temptress"

Apex Chemical was a division of Apex Industries and anything that had _anything_ to do with Apex industries was high priority to Dexter and Freakazoid. There was still the slim chance that Gutierrez was alive. Any chance the boys got to sneak in there on legal terms and snoop around was too grand an opportunity to pass up. Normally Freakazoid was banned from entering the premises of any Apex corporation building, but being that the thief had locked the place down from the inside, it was unlikely anyone else was going to get in without causing measurable amounts of damages.

Dexter was still nervous, more cautious than Freakazoid and less determined to go hunting for Gutierrez. As far as he was concerned, the longer the villainous CEO stayed missing the better; he just wanted more answers about their union, answers Roddy couldn't give him even being the chip's creator. Their mentor had made it clear to tread lightly, even before he had acquired the Pinnacle chip's powers old Armando had been a powerful man. His wishes would get done whether he was around or not.

'_Find out what's going on before we barge inside_' Dexter instructed.

"Jeeeeez!" Freakazoid groaned, rolling his eyes. "Aren't you the bossy one today? It's not my first day being a super hero ya know?"

'_Then why are we in the lobby if the cops are posted outside?_'

Freakazoid felt Dexter smirk; his little buddy had gotten quite snarky after a summer's worth of training and pummeling bad guys to pulp. Maybe the attitude came from the happenstance when he had used telekinesis against Gutierrez and Freakazoid couldn't lift a brick without smacking himself in the face. Now, Dexter hadn't manifested any abilities since, but Roddy speculated that perhaps when in their subconscious state their powers were divided based on which personality they originated from.

It was a simple theory but Roddy figured that maybe one day Dexter would be able to make that power surface. The thought exited Freak more than Dexter, who only groaned about how he didn't want the added responsibility of powers whenever either brought the subject up.

'_There…over there. It's Cosgrove. Ask him_'

Outside the local police had set up a stakeout, which was odd because according to Cosgrove there were no hostages and just a single intruder. The vagrant had locked every automatic door in the facility and the doors were all reinforced; no one could get in. Freakazoid shook Cosgrove's hand with a smile and told him he would get the intruder out…and do a rain check on that mint, he did have to get back to school after all.

It was easy enough to get inside through the wiring. The interior was eerily similar to Apex Industries' main tower. Freakazoid walked casually about trying to figure out how he was supposed to find the intruder with no leads in a seven story building? Dexter suggested looking for areas where the power was fluctuating; there was only one person here besides him and they had to be opening the electronic doors or going through computers or something.

"S-M-A-R-T spells Dexter", Freakazoid singsonged as he fizzled into a nearby socket.

…

The lights flickered for the second time. Audrey tugged at her hood and tried to focus, tried to hurry and find the jar she needed because she knew _he_ was here. Oh, he was so annoying and stupid if he'd just keep his mouth shut she might actually tolerate his company.

"Ah, damn"

There were so many specimens in the cabinet that Audrey began setting them aside on the counter, of course careful not to drop them. She didn't want to find out that there were any deadly compounds stored in the fridge and end up in a body bag or transformed into some kind of monster. Many villains in this city were mutated from average, forgotten losers; the ones the bullies picked on at school.

Much like her new partner in crime she thought with a smirk on her face.

Something looked to be of interest so Audrey took the time to pull out the jar, hold it to her face and read the label. It said 'youth cream' on it. The prospect was alluring enough that she tucked it into her bag and continued her search.

_A good minute later…_

At long last she found the jar she had broken into the blasted building to retrieve. With haste she put it in her bag and headed for the door, the only way out of the closed off section of this particular storage room. But as she opened the door Audrey heard a muffled voice off in the distance.

"Shit", she cursed beneath her breath. "It's the blue blunder"

Closing the door softly and turning the lock Audrey soaked in her surroundings. She needed a way out. There were plenty of chemicals, flammable chemicals she assessed as a dark smile spread across her face. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a roll of duct tape and went to work, hoping she had enough time before Freakazoid came in after her.

"This place is bigger than it looks from the outside…" a brash sound caught his attention; was that the tearing of tape? "What was that? It sounds so ANNOYING!"

'_Well don't stand there making a face_' Dexter scolded. '_Go check it out'_

Freakazoid relaxed his expression and turned to where he had heard the noise. Pressing his ear to the door, there was _definitely_ something going on in there. Someone was tip toeing around all sneaky like. He kicked the door in to catch them by surprise, but his ear to ear grin was seemingly wasted. Nobody appeared to be in the room.

'_Look around so I can see_ _please_' Dexter asked; he observed the images from their subconscious, keeping them embedded in his mind for clues. '_Look over there Freak. Those jars are just sitting on the table. Someone took them out of the fridge_'

"Oh wow", Freakazoid was engaged as he sprung over to the scene and examined it; of course Dexter was right. "You're so observant!"

"Are you talking to him?" Audrey whispered from her hiding spot; she slowly rose from behind the counter, a gun pressed against her back. "How cute"

"You again?" Freakazoid groaned, his bottom jaw protruding. "I thought the writer was done with you"

"Excuse me?" she hissed turning the chamber on him and firing a warning shot. "Have you no manners? No wonder you're single…_Mr. Douglas_"

"You know about…" Freakazoid's eyes opened wide, his fists clenched defensively; Audrey leaned on one leg, smugly folding her arms over one another, the gun's shaft bouncing lightly on her arm. "Who told you! It was your boss wasn't it! Oh when I face him again ima going to give him such a pinch!"

"Assuming he's still alive…" she smirked while throwing the comment out there, her painted lips twisting dangerously. "…but I suppose only Gutierrez can know for sure?"

While she taunted Audrey psychologically sucked Freakazoid into a stand-off and began taking little steps to the side; he matched every step until he had crab walked half a circle. Freakazoid was so distracted by the taunting curve of her lips that he missed the mischievous glint in her eyes. Audrey let out a breathy chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"This", Audrey giggled as she whipped out her pistol and shot the table, igniting the chemicals and birthing a flashy, powerful, very loud explosion; she was thrown back against the counter and did her best to take cover.

'_Freakazoid!_'

Dexter's alarmed voice rung through the teen's head, snapped him out of his state of shock and alerted him to the very unwanted fact that they were free falling. He reached out, flailing his limbs as he cut through the air. Pinching his face in distaste Freakazoid realized that he had been tricked by her _again_; he folded his arms in a haughty pout before plummeting into the sidewalk and reducing its structure to a crater filled with rubble.

Audrey didn't waste time looking to see if he was out. If that kid was conscious after that she might as well try to get a head start right? She quickly vacated the building to her getaway bike in the back alley. The cops must have been too occupied picking up Freakazoid's itty bitty pieces to bother looking for her because as she pulled out into the street there was no one out looking for her.

…

"Ow", Freakazoid whimpered as he lifted his hand out of the rubble. "I'm going to feel that tomorrow…ow, no wait- feeling it now. Feeling it _real_ good"

Freakazoid felt hands gripping his costume and pulling him up to a standing position where he stood on wobbly legs trying to figure out why everyone had three heads. Cosgrove wrapped his arm around the boy with a smile. Freakazoid stumbled alongside him as he was taken to the ambulance.

"You're tuff, kid. Real tough", he said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Hey if they say you're good to go how about we go get that mint?"

"…kay…itsadeal…" Freakazoid mumbled incoherently as he fell back into the bad of the vehicle. "…butI-can'tstaytoolong…gottabacktoclass…"

…

A dimly lit room with a flickering florescent light housed Audrey's partner, a man who appeared mild mannered enough, fitting the stereotype of the typical chemist. He was of average height, but bone thin and sickly with pale skin and brown hair that stuck to his head with grease like it was wet. Looking up his elongated face reflected in one of his beakers as he lit the pilot and proceeded to warm up the chemical.

Creaking turned his head; Audrey was creeping into his space. Lovely woman, but very ill tuned to his distaste in her lack of boundaries. The bun on her head bounced as she walked with quiet precision to his work table. Once in the light he glanced over and saw the smirk she often wore when everything went well to his pleasure, but her eyes revealed like clear pools that deep down something troubled her. Perhaps a certain _someone_ had intervened and caught her off guard?

That was the most logical solution.

He glanced away at once when she leaned against his counter, the cut of her shirt a little low for comfort. She knowingly turned to him and flashed her pearly whites while she leaned over to snatch the glasses from his face. Instantly the man turned and looked her in the eye; he watched her play with his only pair of spectacles, turning them in her dainty hands and feigning interest. Audrey folded the glasses and placed them on the counter just out of his reach. They made a soft tapping sound as she set them down.

"You are a troublesome minx", he grumbled wearily. "Return my spectacles to me"

"Shush", she teased as she reached into her bag and daintily pulled out what he had sent her for; his face lit up at the sight of it, eyes squinting as he reached for the small glass container. "See, no need to get all huffy doctor"

"I will still be needing my glasses", he held out his hand expectantly and Audrey obliged him; he opened his glasses by flicking his wrist and slid them on. "Thank you, my dear"

A chill ran up the doctor's spine as her slender hands suddenly reached around him, which wasn't very hard because he was so thin; she pressed herself against his back and whispered into his ear. Her words were like venom, poisoning his better judgment.

"No Doctor Warner…" she gently hissed into his ear. "Thank you for finding a way to close the gap between us normal people and that blue freak"

"The files you provided me with were very helpful", he added meekly.

"I just knew you'd know what to do with them, being an ex employee and all", she whispered into his twitching ear, her hot breath making him shutter.

"…I will…need..ahem…some time to prepare the serum…"he instructed wearily,trying to buy some space from the succubus leering over his shoulder. "…and one more ingredient is required…"

Her interest was sparked. Smiling from ear to ear she leaned over the doctor's shoulder and beckoned him to tell her what he needed and promised she would find it. If this meant she could live among men like a goddess, never feel pain or grow old then it was worth the trouble.

"Come now doctor…tell me what it is you require…"

((Author's Note))

So, for some reason I have a lot of fun writing Audrey Manatee who you all know becomes...  
well, you either know or you'll find out soon enough in a couple chapters. And the good doctor, well we'll learn more about him very soon as well. mwahahahahahaha! I'm really going to struggle to keep this story from getting too dark because the recipe calls for a little tragedy.

Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for all your guy's support at the beginning of book two! I have so much fun writing and it just makes my day to hear you all enjoying it so much :) Will have to edit chapter three before I post it so maybe it'll be up by Monday.

Have a good weekend Huggbees!


	3. It's Psychological, Dexter Douglas

Chapter Three

"It's Psychological, Dexter Douglas"

"My! You have such a…_healthy_ appetite…"

Freakazoid choked the food in his mouth down his throat. Without a moment's pause he grinned, his teeth littered with bits of food. Steff giggled hesitantly and offered him his drink, which he accepted and partook of. Gurgling the carbonated drink Freakazoid cleansed his teeth of the bitty chunks of food. The drink sputtered everywhere as Steff startled him; she had tried to lean in and steal a kiss on his cheek.

Steff smiled shyly as Freakazoid turned to her with a crooked boyish grin; he gingerly sipped on his soda while a red hue brushed across his features. A little Dexter came out as he looked away, ducking his head into his shoulders and fumbling his feet over one another. But when she tilted her head for another attempt the blue teen shied away from her, stuffing his mouth with another burger.

A year later and they had learned to share most things, exist in a physical and mental sense on equal grounds. As long as they received equal treatment there were no hard feelings. This included to some extent spending time with Steff.

Of course Steff was oblivious to the arrangement, which only Dexter understood to be unfair and a little creepy. Here they were _sharing_ her and she didn't even know it, but as Freak often pointed out she seemed quite happy. Dexter provided her with friendship and support while Freakazoid offered protection and an object for her to affectionate over. It wasn't as good a deal for Dexter as it was for Freakazoid, but he wasn't going to blame him for that- really, he couldn't help being muscular and blue, which apparently girls liked…a lot.

Steff swooned over Freakazoid, coddled him and told him her secrets. They weren't going out or anything, but most of the boys at school figured they shouldn't bother if she was spending all her time with an actual superhero. She leaned back in her chair, wondering briefly if in the future, if they happened to maybe get married if their children would come out blue. Her thought bubble popped as Freakazoid suddenly shook her.

"Hey Steff, you okay?"

"Oh…uh, yeah Freak", she muttered timidly as her face lost that dreamy look. "I was just thinking"

"Bout what?" he asked her so innocently, his eyes lit up with pure curiosity and interest.

"Oh…" she really didn't want to tell him, but he was leaning in closer and starring with those wide blue eyes of his, smiling with hopes of hearing something interesting. "Nothing we need to worry about quite yet", she offered knowing how ridiculous it was to assume, but a girl can dream can't she?

"Hm…weird, but okay…" he muttered; and just as he was about to engage in further conversation an alarm sounded in his head- it shook back and forth violently as he realized he was running late. "Oh it's 3:10! I'm supposed to meet Roddy in five minutes"

Steff lowered her gaze to the floor, trying not to look disappointed. But, heroes had their responsibilities and she understood that whatever he had to do was more important than her. Besides she did have homework to do and wanted to have something for Dexter to look over tomorrow during lunch. She offered Freak a smile and leaned in to kiss him.

"Bye Steff!" he shouted, already at the diner's door. "Be careful walking home okay?"

"Okay…" she put on a smile and waved goodbye; as soon as the door shut and Freakazoid was out of sight she let her head fall into her hands. "Is he playing hard to get or is he just not interested? No, he's interested", a thought popped into her head, simple and vague but it made sense; something or someone was holding him back. "I should talk to him about it…maybe he doesn't know what a girl wants in life?"

…

"Lad!" Roddy scolded as Freakazoid came into the park, pink in the face and breathing like a sputtering engine. "What's kept yew, messn round with that lass again?"

Freakazoid collapsed onto the grass and caught his breath. He ignored the pricking of the blades through his costume as he greedily sucked air into his shriveled lungs. Roddy looked down at him, giving him _the look_.

"Oh", Freakazoid chuckled, suddenly quite fine. "Is it time for us to begin OUR TRAINNING?"

The blue youth leapt off his back and landed on his feet where he hopped up and down punching about the air like a boxer warming up for a match, then dropped to the ground and proceeded to do some push-ups. His mentor patiently waited for him to get all the crazy out of his system or as much as possible before attempting to begin their scheduled training.

"Okay lad, it's time to begin", he said in a soothing toned, which halted Freakazoid's antics. "Be still and breath, have a seat and try to clear your mind"

Freakazoid collapsed to the ground like a noodle into an Indian style sitting position. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, tried to think of waves on the beach, flowers blowing in the wind and the soothing quiet that was tranquility. But his mind was too chaotic. Every time he began to feel peace a pop up add would remind him that the ice cream store down the street was having a buy one cone get one free deal or that he could get %20 off his next purchase at Bubba's Coat Emporium if he signed up for a membership.

"Yew will never achieve full potential if yew cannot concentrate lad", Roddy commented softly as he noticed the frustration forming between the blue youth's kneaded brow. "Yew said yew wanted to hone telekinesis, but here we are a year later an yew still cannot move a brick"

"I moved it"

'_Yeah, into your face_'

Freakazoid stiffened at Dexter's comment, embarrassed all the same as if Roddy actually had heard him. He hunched over and grumbled something back, but Dexter retorted with shrew wit and won as Freakazoid stammered about incoherent clumps of assorted words. Roddy knowingly turned his back to the two teens and tried his best not to feel discouraged. Freakazoid would hopefully mature with Dexter…_someday_. Truth was he knew that someday he wouldn't be around to guide the two boys.

"Okay lads, that's enough", he intervened as Freakazoid was screaming gibberish. "Freak…you won't ever be able to hone this gift if yew cannot focus properly!"

Freakazoid gave him a confused look, like perhaps he hadn't even been listening all the way. Roddy smacked the boy upside the head as he walked past him; near a tree he stopped and folded his arms behind his back in thought. Every other power came so easily to the lad, but it would make sense that he would have trouble with something that required so much control. Still, Dexter has managed to use it…

He recalled his earlier theories of the power actually belonging to Dexter. They had tested it thoroughly enough but he was never able to move even a hair. Maybe the problem wasn't Dexter being able, but unwilling to accept that he had abilities. He never had a good sense of self. Telekinesis was a mentally based ability and wouldn't manifest itself again unless Dexter _believed_.

"Go jump in that bush", Roddy shook his head at the awkward glance Freak threw him and added. "I want to talk to Dexter"

"Oh", he commented, shying away a little. "Ok"

Freakazoid leapt into a bush, being sure that no one around was watching as he shouted '_Freak In!_' and in a flash of lightning transformed. A moment later Dexter stumbled out of the brush, struggling to pull his foot free as it tangled in the finer branches. As he caught his breath, adjusted his clothes and glasses Dexter allowed his eyes to adjust to the sun before seeking Roddy.

"It's, uh…pretty bright out here", Dexter commented as he did his best to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun. "I'm curious though, what would you need to talk to me about?"

"C'mere lad", the Scotsman reached out and wrapped his arm around the boy, patting his closest shoulder with his other hand as he lead him towards a path in the park; they began to walk as he tried his best to help Dexter understand his opportunity. "Yew ave been cutting yourself short for far too long laddie. It's time that you accepted the fact that yew are special"

"Roddy, we've been over this", Dexter sighed as he pulled free of his mentor's grasp. "…several times I might add…that I'm just not really the hero type. I'm small. I'm frail. I'm cowardly", he paused and thought for a moment, nibbling at his lower lip. "Freakazoid is the Hulk and I'm Bruce Banner"

"But that's just it Dexter!" Roddy exclaimed. "You could be more! So much more lad!"

Dexter shied away. He didn't want to believe that was an option; all his life everyone told him what a plain boy he was, how a wallflower like him would never amount to much. He'd heard it so often that he had grown to believe it all. Freakazoid was a different category however as he associated the alter ego with everything he felt he couldn't be and encouraged him.

Like a flickering light that day a year ago started coming back to him. Freakazoid had been in trouble, Gutierrez was creeping up behind him with something sharp and he tried to scream for him to turn around. Whatever it was actually penetrated the super teens skin, brought him into a state of disbelief as the pain took over. Gutierrez tried to bring the object down again, but Dexter wouldn't let him; not when Freak was trying so hard to save him. Just as the link had been repaired and the tip of the weapon nearly struck him Dexter called out for Gutierrez to stop.

It was such a freeing feeling. For the first time in his life, even if it were for just a moment Dexter knew what it was like to be in control. The feeling was wonderful and frightful, something too extraordinary for someone like him.

'_Woah. Woah. Woah. Remember Dex, YOU saved me that day_'

"It was all happenstance", he mumbled with a modest smile.

"What's going on through that head of yours lad?" Roddy intervene as he noticed the melancholy way in which Dexter smiled. "If we're going to complete your training then I need to know what's really troubling yew"

A breeze blew by and seemed to snatch the words out of Dexter's mouth when he parted his mute lips. Looking away he rubbed his arm in a common tick of his that surfaced when the boy became nervous. His mentor eyed him with a tilt of his head, but no matter how hard he thought he would be unable to know exactly what was on the teenager's mind unless he told him.

But Dexter seemed distracted, reaching down for a few rocks in the road. He tossed them idly at a tree, missing each time because he couldn't hit a mark to save his life. It seemed that he was mulling the whole thing over and after a few minutes he knew how to put his feelings into words.

"It's just…even if I did manage to unlock these abilities, Roddy…" Dexter ran his hand through his hair in a rushed fevered motion. "I wouldn't know what to do with them. What am I going to do, go out and fight crime? Nuh-uh. I'm perfectly fine coaching Freakazoid through situations because he's _designed_ to be a superhero"

"What about everything else?" his mentor continued to push the subject. "Yew can't live through him lad, it ain't healthy. There needs to aspirations of yer own to strive for or you'll just be…"

"Nothing", Dexter finished for him, a glazed over look in his eye. "But, Roddy…I'm not a super hero"

"Yew dun have ta be", Roddy exclaimed with a smile. "Yew just have ta learn to live"

'_He's right Huggbee_' Freakazoid chimed softly. '_whatever makes you happy_'

Dexter thought about what would make him happy. He wanted a job he didn't hate, someone to share his life with other than Freak and to help Freakazoid protect the city. That was it really. Simple.

'_But it might be cool to have_ _telekinesis_'

"Yeah…" Dexter looked down at his last little rock with a smile. "Maybe it would be cool"

He threw the rock and missed. Roddy held out another to him, but as Dexter reached out the Scotsman retracted his hand. Dexter caught the mischief in his mentor's eyes as he timidly reached out again. This time Roddy let him have it.

"You could do it if you wanted to", he told him, begging for him to try without saying it.

'_C'mon Dexxy_" Freak chimed in. '_Give it a shot_'

Dexter did try. He focused on the rock, telling it to rise up from his hand, but it didn't budge. But something inside him was pulling, trying to break free; perhaps this feeling was his inner restraint still telling him this was impossible. All too easily Dexter gave up.

"I think I need a break", he said flatly as he headed for the shade of a tree.

Roddy nodded and wandered off.

Dexter leaned against the cool trunk of the tree, holding the rock Roddy had gave him loosely in his hand. It wasn't much more than a pebble and yet Dexter felt inclined to believe this was something special.

'_Go on Dex_' he encouraged. '_Give it another go_'

"You just want it to fly up and hit me in the face", Dexter jested.

'_Only a little…cause it'll be funny_'

"I can't do it", he pouted as he tossed the rock up and down in his hand. "Can't even throw it properly, what makes you think I can get it to levitate?"

'_Cause you're using your big beautiful nerd brain!_'

Dexter thought about it, and then focused those thoughts on the rock. Nothing happened as it went up and down and up and down by the flicking of his thin wrist. Then as he was focusing on it floating he felt something strange. It was akin to foresight.

He caught the object flying towards him when it was too late to do anything about it. In a moment of mental prowess Dexter loudly wished for it to stop. Raising his hands defensively he prepared for impact but oddly it did not come. The soft sound that followed made Dexter peek through his spindly fingers; on the floor he saw the object settle into the grass. Looking up he saw a very satisfied smirking Scotsman.

'_Holy cow!_' Freakazoid screamed, making Dexter flinch. '_That was awesome!_'

((Author's note))

So i'm trying to humanize Steff a little more, because well...there wasn't much to her in the show. In my mind she should be physically attracted to Freak, but frustrated by his antics and emotionally attached to Dexter but put off by his, um, wimpiness.

Also...telekinesis! I have to use spell check every time I use the word!

YAY!


	4. Classic BackStory

Chapter Four

"Classic Back-story"

The two figures leaned against the brick wall that blocked in Washington's local ice cream parlor; two large highly stacked cones rested in the hands of the two friends- a well deserved afternoon treat. Old Cosgrove turned to his young hang out buddy Freakazoid with a dry expression that hid the pleasure he was taking in devouring his real strawberry ice cream. Freakazoid tilted his head in Cosgrove's direction while he spoke.

"This is classic buddy stuff", he wiped his hand across the air, palm down as he spoke in a smooth jazz kind of way. "Just a blue superhero, his cop companion and…ice cream"

"Yeah, it's good", Cosgrove commented; he paused and recalled the day's events. "You know that was good work you did back there today, beating up Longhorn"

"It was quite a battle!"

Freakazoid starred at his ice cream and wondered if Dexter could taste it. But as he focused inward there was no Dexter to ask such a question. He had opted to seclude himself in his half of the mind, closed and locked his door to keep any wandering eyes and ears out. It was a lot to be absorbed he suspected, discovering that you weren't quite as plain as you had always been told you were. He had _Freaked out_ rather quickly in place of going over further details with Roddy.

A crackle came from Cosgrove's old police car and the radio sprung to life- voices called out alerting the nearest car to a break in on Tenth Street. Freakazoid peered over at the car and then Cosgrove and then the car; it appeared that his friend could not hear the broadcast. It didn't seem to be too important anyway as the crooks had managed to escape authorities.

…

A car pulled into a back alley, engine dying to a soft putter before going to sleep. Two silhouettes sat in the front seats, one tense and fidgeting and the other calm and relaxed. Audrey was used to the rush of villainy and soaked it in as a gleeful norm while Doctor Warner had never gotten his hands dirty in his life and sat with a death grip on the wheel awaiting a hoard of authorities to rush in at any moment. As he panicked Audrey lifted an unmarked jar from the top dashboard and applied the cream delicately to every exposed surface of her skin.

"You left it sitting on the dash", he told her plainly, trying to hint at her folly in using it.

"A little sun won't spoil it. Mind your own business doctor", Audrey commented idly as she rubbed the cream in, smiling as her skin seemed to excrete a youthful glow.

"We could be tracked if authorities acquired a sample. Nobody has that mixture in their possession but you-" he barely finished his thought before Audrey struck her fist out an punched his shoulder, her arm recoiling like a wounded snake.

"Quiet you" she hissed. "We're almost done anyway" she shook her dainty head, which appeared younger than it had just a few days earlier. "Now hurry up, let's wrap this thing up before our little blue friend shows up if you're so worried about us being tracked!"

The car door slammed as she headed for the entrance to Warner's hideout. The trembling scientist was slow to react and follow after her. Once he was locked inside his lab he felt a little better. He took refuge in his contraptions and chemical compounds; Audrey tried her best to avoid the doctor when he was working. She could care less what he was _making_ as long as he could produce what he had promised her.

She had lived as a petty thief long enough; sure, Warner's technology and knowledge of Apex industries did come in handy and had bumped her up a few notches, but she was still just a thief. Still just a petty crook in the eyes of Washington's larger than life villains. Well, if she was going to be a crook she was damned if she wasn't going to be the queen of crooks.

That's where Warner came in.

The doctor was brilliant and had a history of depression- she knew this because she had stolen a folder of ex Apex employees. David was the perfect accomplice, desperate and naïve; he wanted power as much as any nerdy outcast did, but the difference was that he had the ability to make those ambitions come true.

He just needed a little _push_ was all.

"Audrey dear, would you come in here?" the doctor called meekly. "I require your assistance please!"

Loud crashing noises accompanied the doctor's squeaky cry of despair. She reached behind her back for her pistol as she rushed to the lab entrance, fearing the worst had been realized. Was Freakazoid here? Leaning in through the door Audrey found herself instinctually pulling on the trigger as a flash of fur leapt out at her. In the moment of panic she missed, but the creature stilled itself from the noise and backed away from the enraged woman.

It was the dog he had been keeping in the lab, a mutt if she ever saw one; the ragged thing was scraggly and had dirty brown fur, large teeth and a bad attitude. He'd been experimenting on it and so far Audrey didn't exactly agree with the results. She fired at the ground to herd it back towards the reinforced steel cage Warner had built to contain it. Why he would ever open the door she'd never understand. Once it was secured inside she turned to the trembling scientist for answers.

"Why would you let it out of the cage!" she screamed, holding the gun to Warner's head. "That thing is riddled with disease and doesn't listen to sense!"

"I-I'm sorry my dear…" he fumbled over his words as the cold hard steel threatened to leave an indentation against his fragile skin. "Please…please holster your weapon, I apologize. Really…I meant to only _test_ the compound on him"

Withdrawing her hand, clicking the safety back on and stuffing the pistol into her back pocket Audrey instead threatened the petrified scientist with her fist. His eyes were open wide with fear. She gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"We had an agreement doctor", she whispered harshly. "Nowhere in our deal did we agree on handling rabid mongrel mutts! If that thing gets out again that's his third strike- I'm going to blow his face off and turn around and pop one in you too, understand? You can work just fine with only one leg"

He shook slightly, nodding his head hesitantly. "Yes…I understand"

A sly smile spread across Audrey's face; she leaned in just to see him jump. The last inch from his face was closed and quick as a strike she pecked him on the forehead. Fear was not the only thing putting the doctor in a daze- he thought Audrey was quite beautiful. As she stood there eyeing him he tried his best to hide the embarrassment, turning for a false cough and pretending he absolutely had to get back to work. Seeing him engaged Audrey took the opening to vacate the premises.

David sighed as he was left to his thoughts. Leaning his back against his counter he wandered his eyes over to the rabid mutt in the cage that had nearly mauled him if not for Audrey. It was eating the food he had given him- _good_. By morning he'd know if the formula worked or not.

…

But morning never came. Roddy had tracked the two thief's down and emailed freakazoid the good doctor's address himself. Freakazoid arrived around seven, just after dinner. He had told Cosgrove where to meet him, but of course the super teen had gotten there first. Audrey was going to learn that when you blow people out of buildings it comes back to bite you in the ass sometimes. Like today for example, he was going to send her to jail.

"Not tricking me this time", he grumbled with a grin, cracking his knuckles. "Nu-uh"

"You've got to be kidding me!" her rage was off the charts; the nerve of this boy to just wander into her new lair and abolish any hopes of her plans coming to fruition. "No. No! No! No! No!" she stomped the ground in a temper fit for a five year old.

"Wow", Freak chuckled his face alight with amusement as he watched the older woman's complexion turn a red similar to the shade of his costume. "I expected you to shoot me or something…I like this better! It's funny"

Audrey froze hands clenched; mouth agape, her trigger finger itching to pop one right in between his eyes. That was all she wanted in life was to be rid of him. Amidst her temper Audrey scrambled to the cage where Warner kept his test dog. Freakazoid perked up like a curious child at the sight of the rabid creature; clearly he did not see the ornery beast Audrey did because he smiled. Smiled!

"Oooo!" he hopped up and down giddily. "You guys have a puppy? Can I play with it?"

"Yeah!" Audrey snapped and in a quick jerking motion grabbed one of the beast's _treats, _a rotting steak_,_ and threw it at Freakazoid. "Knock yourself out kid!"

It leapt at Freak and latched onto him, fur and teeth flailing in a frenzy of superfluous rage. Assuming the puppy was playing Freak nervously laughed and tried to get him off, but boy was the puppy's jaw strong! Warner nervously held the gun at Freakazoid, but he wasn't sure if the compound would work, he needed the dog who had been slowly weaned to survive the drastic change unharmed. Audrey didn't agree. She wanted them both dead.

"Just give it to me!"

She snatched the gun from Warner, and in one fluid motion snapped her wrist into place, aimed and fired at Freakazoid. The startled youth dodged the bullet but as he moved out of the way was unable to hold onto the squirming hound in his arms; the dog wiggled free and went straight for Audrey. She managed to scrape its shoulder, but that didn't stop it, instead fueled the mangled mutt's rage. It leapt up into the air and onto Audrey. Her next few shots misfired, one of the bullets exploding the processing chemicals.

"NUTBUNNIES!"

Freakazoid leapt out of the way, taking cover by ducking behind a desk. The strangled cry from Audrey and Warner made the hero cringe and think happy thoughts. He peered over the desk as a hand slammed down on its top. It was slender, gripping the wood, clawing at it for support as what was attached attempted to rise.

Audrey was shivering uncontrollably, her eyes wide and appearing distant and yellow. Her irises shrunk, were small and inhuman. They pleaded for him to help her but when Freak reached out for her, to gently to grab onto her arm he repulsed when her skin simply peeled off with the slightest pressure like it had been sun burnt. But, the peelings were thicker than usual, hardly see through and leaving the flesh beneath smooth and nearly gray.

"Oh god!" she shrieked inhumanly so as she swung at the boy trying only to help, her nails scraping against his chest leaving razor clean gashes. "My skin! What have you made me do!"

Freakazoid couldn't help the surprised look that sprung onto his face, disbelieving that she really blamed _him_ for her firing the gun all willy-nilly. She ground her teeth, which now appeared sharper than Freakazoid recalled them being just a moment ago and as she took a heavy step forwards parted her lips in a stricken style; she convulsed and expelled everything in her stomach. The goo bubbled on the floor a mixture of blood and acid.

"Audrey…" Freakazoid sounded tender as he cautiously approached her, his hands out in the open. "let me help you…c'mere"

It was just a flicker of hope that crossed her face, her hand half out to him when she felt an immeasurable pain in her stomach. Instead of her hand Freakazoid received green, burning goop; the teen pulled away, taking a sharp intake of breath as his hand began to smoke. Fear cried out in her face as she withdrew into herself and ran.

"Wait!" his brows pinched in regretful defeat as she disappeared. "…ow, lefty"

Cradling the appendage Freak found himself not as grossed out as distracted by the burning sensation. Then something startled him, a thing latching onto his ankle with fearful force. Warner had crawled to him; Freakazoid could see the unknowing fear in his drained face. His grip seemed to be weakening as the blue teen watched the man before him pale to a color akin to sheet paper. As he lifted him into his arms Freakazoid felt the familiar weight of death in his foe.

"Not today", Freakazoid was determined; he wasn't going to let anyone die today. "C'mon doc"

Outside Freakazoid briskly approached the blockade and handed Warner over. He was told that Audrey had gotten away, into the sewer of all things. Freakazoid was given the option to follow after her- his response to authorities was 'ew…poo gas'. The doctor was carried off in the ambulance looking worse with every passing moment.

"Well…that could have gone better…" he drooped in regret, knowing that he was going to be scolded whenever Dexter decided to rejoin him in their conscious. "…aw nutbunnies…"

((Author's Notes))

I hope this didn't get too serious, i'm really trying to keep from it getting angsty. Was a lot of fun to write though and the next chapter is even more fun as I take another inside look at Freakazoid, plus the love triangle begins! Get ready to see the new Steff- now with more muchness!

**Fun fact, while I originally wrote this I had begun peeling from a nasty sunburn...i'm still peeling. TMI**


	5. Subject of Interest

Chapter Five

"Subject of Interest"

The humming of his teacher's lecture was drowned out by his own rapid thoughts. He had expected to simply drop in on Audrey and catch her in the middle of her scheme, but what were she and the doctor doing? Those mixtures had altered them; Audrey had her skin literally _peeling_ off of her. Oh how the vague memory haunted Dexter, but troubled him even more so because he hadn't been there. If he had Freakazoid would not have made such a…stupid…mistake.

Freakazoid would never hear the truth.

What happened to them could have been avoided if he had been there to guide his alter ego. If he hadn't of been so selfish, so cowardly about his new responsibilities then those two wouldn't have become exposed. Freakazoid wasn't able to handle the situation on his own and went about it like he was visiting some old friends he'd had a quarrel with; he just couldn't make the right decisions remained unfocused and irrational.

It was hard not to emit his disappointment in the both of them. Dexter knew he was equally as guilty.

And he was only half surprised to find that Freakazoid had already half forgotten that the two villains were worse for the wear because of his irresponsibility. Freakazoid, as Dexter had to constantly remember had no real sense of right and wrong when it came to logic, only by the moral compass Dexter provided with his presence. He went and fought crime because he knew that was what he was supposed to do, but the way in which he went about it was muddled by the buzz of the internet and the immeasurable contradictions within, constantly fizzing in and out of the logical side of his judgment.

It wasn't that he didn't care, he didn't understand.

"Dexter?" Steff gently poked his shoulder with her fore and middle finger, lightly- just a tap. "Dex?"

"Oh", his brown eyes startled open- Dexter pulled his face from his hands and looked up at Steff in quizzically. "Steff…I'm sorry. Is class over?"

"Why yes it is Mr. Douglas!"

The booming voice of their instructor startled both students, who promptly vacated the classroom. Dexter and Steff lost each other in the hallway, crowded with teens rushing to secure a spot in line for the one day the cafeteria served something they liked- pizza. When everyone had left Dexter saw neither hide nor hair of the beautiful blonde as it seemed she had gone with the crowd. Shoulders slumped he turned away from the cafeteria and dropped his guard, unknowingly allowing Freakazoid access to his mind. When his alter ego spoke it took the boy by surprise.

'_That's why you gotta hog tie em Dex_' he joked with a slight chuckle. '_Then they can't get away_'

Rolling his eyes and leaning against the locker adjacent to him Dexter let loose a drawn out sigh. He looked down the hallway, hoping in vain that perhaps she thought he was right behind her and seeing her folly had come back to look for him. Nothing so foolish happened.

Dexter walked slowly to his locker to grab his book because he was too filled with teen emotions to succumb to his ravenous appetite- not just yet, anyway. His school locker was always kept neat and clean and organized. After grabbing his math book Dexter pulled back and paused, thinking something meant for only his thoughts.

'_Um…did I…do something to get on your bad side?_' Freakazoid's question broke Dexter's listless gaze down the hallway. '_It feels like you've been avoiding me and to avoid someone that lives in your head you have to be pretty adamant_'

"No", Dexter replied with his predestined answer.

'_See…I don't really believe you…_' he retorted, feigning a Jewish accent for some unknown reason. '_So you should tell me before I tickle you_'

On queue Dexter's right hand flew up as if it were held by invisible strings, his fingers dancing in the air.

"Not now, I'm not in the mood", Dexter replied with a bitterness to his tone as he yanked his arm back down and stuffed his hand into his pocket; Freakazoid recoiled a bit, obeying Dexter's stern command. "Why can't you ever take things seriously?"

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, or even think it loud enough for Freak to hear but what is done is done. Luckily no one was around to hear him ramble on like a madman and that was enough slack for the moment. He felt stillness within him, Freakazoid had halted somehow in thought and movement and a feeling seeped through the mental link- sadness.

And Dexter couldn't help it, he felt guilty.

He flicked his wrist through the air as he turned and his locker slammed shut. The momentous act was however muted. Dexter wasn't in the mood to really notice what he had done.

"It's nut his fault lad", Roddy told him as he typed away on his computer and shuffled through piles of paperwork. "He dun know any betta than a child on his own for the most part- that's why yer union is so important. He needs you in more ways than jus one"

"That's what bothers me Roddy", Dexter spoke calmly, starring up at the ceiling while swiveling listlessly back and forth in his chair. "I won't always be there to keep him in check, even if I'm in his head it's harder than you think", he let out a heavy sigh, starred a hole in the hall and then turned to his ever patiently waiting mentor. "Audrey is the one person I didn't want to upset, because she knows the most- knows about Steff"

"Dun know why yer so focused on that lass", Roddy shook his head. "Sure she's pretty, but…"

He stopped when he saw the glazed over look in Dexter's eyes. Steff was a touchy subject that easily went the wrong way. Both of the boys favored her company and sought her affection, but it never ended well between them.

"Audrey knows my secret identity", Dexter said, resting his thumbnail in the separation between his two front teeth. "She knows about Steff…I have to find her…I have to keep Steff safe"

"That is all well a gewd, but take my advice and dun dwell on the _incident_ anymore", he instructed from the heart, making sure that Dexter locked eyes with him. "Look forward tew the future. Do not dwell in the past. Learn from yer mistakes and do not repeat them- that is all yew can dew", the Scotsman paused mulling something over in his thoughts before saying it aloud. "If you'd like the doc is in Washington General. Yew can visit im, he's awake"

"Okay…I will do that", he paused, his head bouncing slightly as if nodding to himself.

'_I don't like hospitals_' Freak whined more than muttered.

"Freakazoid", Dexter was stern as he scolded the super teen like a child. "We need to apologize and find out where Audrey has gone"

'_She went in the sewer_' Freakazoid chimed. '_And I already told the boys in blue I ain't goin down there- there's poo gas in there and I'm not swimming in poo gas!_'

"Serves you right to have to go down there after letting her fire that gun all over the place", Dexter noted, wagging his finger while stiffening his upper lip. "You're lucky that stuff didn't affect us or who knows what mess we would have been in"

There was a pitiful silence that meant surrender and Dexter nodded his head in triumph. Roddy smiled, enjoying the odd sight of Dexter Douglas actually ordering someone around, even if it was his obedient-to-a-fault alter ego. Someday he thought the lad was going to become a fine man and a great hero.

Washington General was a local hospital that Dexter could have walked to if he had wanted, but this particular mission was meant for Freakazoid. He had to be the one to go and talk to Warner. Both boys knew that the only person who knew where Audrey was had to be him.

It was easy enough for Freakazoid with his connections to get into the room with Warner. The ex-Apex scientist was in his bed looking like death was upon him, perhaps sitting at his feet even just watching and waiting for his chance to move up to his head. Freakazoid had an inward distaste for hospitals that outweighed his love of nurses; he entered the room cautiously on tip-toe and stopped a few feet short of the doctor's bedside.

Warner turned his head, his bones brittle and creaking, and his skin translucent; the doctor seemed pinkish. He flinched at the sight of Freakazoid. _Flinched_.

"Um…what's up doc?" Freakazoid asked softly, the tone of the boy's voice doing nothing to quell the sadness that lied in the doctor's stare. "Not so good huh?" The teen ignored the obvious signs that he was unwelcomed at the doctor's bedside and swooped in close bringing a slightly crumpled piece of paper up to his face. "I made you a get well card! See that's you, and that's me and I'm all sad with a little frown saying sorry and you…you have a smile…and you're saying it's all…good…"

The crude drawings did little for Warner's opposition. He rolled his eyes and wished that something would fall from the ceiling and crush him lest he be in this moron's company any longer. Freakazoid's smile wavered to an uneven line and he drooped in disappointment in himself for being unable to make amends.

'_Tell him you're sorry like it's not some kind of joke_'

"Hey doc", Freakazoid's flat tone brought Warner's attention back to Freakazoid. "I'm really sorry about what happened", he set the card down on the empty counter besides the bed. "I really am"

A chill ran up Freakazoid's spine as Warner nodded in his direction, half accepting the apology. In the doctor's eyes the boys saw a twinkle of regret and disappointment mixed with the pain he was obviously in. Freakazoid grabbed a chair and brought it to the edge of the bed so that he could be closer to Warner's eye level as Dexter instructed. And to Freakazoid's surprise Warner addressed him.

"So…there is some decency in you after all", he wheezed in a tired tone. "I had thought you merely a madman, Freakazoid"

"I…uh…thank you- I guess…" Freakazoid adverted eye contact with Warner for a moment as the left handed compliment sunk its way in. "Um…I'm also here to speak to you about your partner…"

Warner pulled back and looked up at the ceiling; he was suddenly somewhere else.

"Miss Manatee…I do hope she is alright"

Freakazoid caught the affection hidden in the statement, hearing the catch in the doctor's throat at the utterance of her name that was akin to the way Dexter referred to Steff. As crazy as Audrey was, it was pretty easy to see how the doctor could have developed a thing for her; she was very pretty and he was very...not.

'_Keep him on the subject and he'll give you some kind of lead_' Dexter instructed.

"I really want to find her and make sure she's okay", Freakazoid pointed out, hoping the doctor would catch on. "Um…Doctor Warner?"

"Oh, I wasn't listening…lately I've found myself occupied with my thoughts…" he squinted, examining Freakazoid. "My boy what makes your skin so blue? I'm curious"

An odd question to say the least, but Freakazoid couldn't answer it. There was no reason he knew of and always suspected it was just a side effect of not being human. Silence overcame the room as calculations began running through the doctor's mind and he tried to figure a way such an anomaly could happen.

Flamingos were pink because they ate shrimp and how absurd would it be if he were blue because he ate too many blueberries? Very absurd. Warner's mind wandered off in hundreds of directions at once, dozens of theories, a few explanations but none were satisfactory. Because perhaps it was due to his chemistry and not the pinnacle chip at all. He just had to know _everything_.

Another slew of questions suddenly popped into his head.

"And you are able to travel through electrical currents correct? How is that? Your molecules must exist at a tremulous vibration- your molecules are they negatively or positively charged? I'd guess Positive"

And suddenly Freakazoid was being examined and broken down; he subconsciously pushed his chair back and away from the doctor. This was uncomfortable and weird and unnerving being looked at like some kind of experiment. Warner eyed him like a boy in science class awaiting the chance to dissect his first frog. Even though he was bedridden something about Warner put Freakazoid on edge, made him believe that he could be a threat.

'_Yeah he's freaking me out too_' Dexter whispered from Freak's subconscious. '_We should probably…go_'

"Don't leave", Warner opened his eyes wide; ignoring the fact that he'd heard the boy speak without so much as moving his lips. "This is the most fun I've had since I've been here. You're quite the enigma"

"I…didn't…" it dawned late on the both of them that Warner had read their mind. "Nutbunnies! I better go!"

Freakazoid rushed to the door and pulled it open, but in a fit the doctor shouted for him to stop and an unseen force slammed the obstacle back into place. The startled blue teen stumbled back and looked over his shoulder. Warner seemed unfazed by his exertion of power, more focused on keeping Freakazoid around for further inquiries. He did not succeed however as the blue teen opted for crashing through the hospital door rather than take his chances within sight of the crazed super powered scientist.

"The last act I had done as a normal man was attempt to recreate you, Freakazoid. And I _failed_", such disdain seeped through the scientist's cracked lips at his own failure. "But not again…no, oh no my blue friend I will succeed this time"

'_Freakazoid!_' Dexter scolded, forcing his alter ego to skid to a stop. '_We can't just…leave him here! He has telekinesis or something!_'

"Or something but blue butt!" Freakazoid squeaked, gnawing at his gloved fingers nervously. "He's positively off his rocker with freaky powers!"

'_Tell someone and then go back in there and keep him from hurting anyone_!'

"Okay", Freakazoid looked around for someone in a white coat and gently tapped them a few times on the shoulder. "Um ex- heeeeello nurse!"

The short haired bombshell smiled sweetly and turned an open ear to what Freakazoid had to say. Once she heard his concerns she nodded her head and said in a breathless voice "Oh my, let me get security" and hurried off down the hall. Freakazoid watched her go before he dashed back into Warner's room.

"I'm baaaAAHHH!"

The bed was empty and so was the terrible feeling in the pit of the boy's stomach.

Audrey still had no idea where she was going or why.

Her yellow eyes peered through the darkness, catching bits and pieces of her surroundings from the thin streaks of light coming through holes in the far off manhole covers above. She hated the sound of her legs sloshing through the waste water and loathed the smell of acid and asparagus that filled her nose. There was a time she remembered being warm, being in the sunlight but something had changed and she couldn't remember quite clearly what.

Blue. She remembered blue. Pain. She remembered pain. Dogs…how she loathed them.

Her fleeting hands touched her skin again wondering if it had always been this way; the oddly textured flesh was smooth as long as she ran her slender hands upwards. There was none to answer her many questions. She had been walking for so long, ever since she had woken up in this cold dark place. All she had in her possession was a piece of paper in her pocket that she couldn't decipher through the blackness around her.

'_Hungry_'

Audrey turned, her coarse hair barely moving as she did. There was a voice coming from somewhere. It had such an odd tone to it Audrey suspected she might have imagined the distant voice, but then she heard it again; it was drawn out and smooth, alluring and haunting at once.

"Whosss there?" her voice was quiet and calm, but whatever was speaking heard her all the same.

'_Hungry_' it said. '_I am hungry_'

"Where are you?" she said softly, trying to coax the speaker from wherever it was hiding.

'_The air is hard_' it said. '_Cannot get past the hard air'_

"Yes…but where are you?" Audrey questioned. "I cannot see in the dark"

'_The sun_' it said. '_I am in the sun_'

Audrey walked beneath another manhole cover and looked up into the light hoping to see through it and into the world above. She wasn't sure what to expect up there. But the voice was so familiar and soothing she wanted to know who it belonged to. Fumbling through the darkness she found some bars welded to the wall and climbed up. She easily lifted the manhole cover and slid it aside.

As she lifted herself into the sunlight it only took a moment for her eyes to adjust and oh, the sunshine felt so good. She stretched her limbs out and smiled from ear to ear. Her fangs grazed her plump lower lip as she looked around for the source of the voice. Its owner she discovered was a massive python. The creature curled itself in circles near the glass in an attempt to approach Audrey, but his efforts were completely futile.

Looking down at the paper in her hand Audrey saw a picture of a thin faced man and some information about him. He was a scientist, the one who had done this to her. Not the only one, but she knew he had to pay a price for her disfigurement. A smile wound its way onto Audrey's face as she approached the python's cage. Leaning down she spread her fingers and pressed them against the invisible barrier and turned her hand.

The snake slithered out after a large enough hole was made in the glass; it tenderly curled about her feet. She kneeled down and pet it with affection. Her new pat would require food it seemed and he was big enough to easily eat a horse or at least a thin man.

"Come baby", Audrey's voice left her as in inhuman purr that wove through the air a sultry lull. "Mama will find you something to eat"

((Author's Note))

Okay so we've reached the middle of the story and everything is FINALLY set up. Woohoo! So I didn't want o make the Lobe a giant brain and instead he's evolved past the need for his body. I wanted him to be intrigued by Freakazoid but be Dexter's rival, hence the similar abilities. Want to add a little more Steff in the next chapter titled "Two halves of a whole Idiot"

We're halfway home, please let me know how you guys feel about the story so far. I don't want things to get repetitive or slow so your feedback helps. Will have another chapter up by the end of the weekend.

Also you'll notice that I finally got around to drawing a cover Illustration! Yay!

And special shout out to my loyal reviewers who keep me pumped about this story!

Alana-kittychan and vanilla spiders YOU GUYS ROCK!

Cheers!


	6. Cobra Queen

Chapter Six

"Cobra Queen"

"Ugh!"

'_It's not that bad…_'

"UGH!"

'_We can figure something out_'

"UGH!"

'…_ugh_'

"Don't you start too!" Dexter frantically spat. "I…I'm sorry Freak. I didn't mean to snap at you", Dexter stuck his thumbnail between his two front teeth and bit down gently on it as he thought and paced back and forth in his room; this was not good, not good at all. "If Audrey is half as crazy as Warner then we have two super powered evil nutcases running around Washington! One looking for _you_ and the other possibly looking for _me_!"

'_We've become quite popular lately_'

"Yeah…popular"

Dexter flopped into his chair and bit down hard on his thumb, bending his nail till he thought it might break. This was too much stress for one teenage boy to handle. He looked at the tower of his computer and remembered that he had responsibility now and things weren't always going to go smoothly. But, jeez did they always have to be so chaotic? What the both of them would give for an old fashioned brawl with Caveguy; a day like that was a good one, you know beat him up, eat a huge dinner and sleep like a baby.

_Simple_.

"Okay, we need a-a-a plan", Dexter stammered as he roughly ran a hand through his hair. "Audrey needs to be found and Warner needs to be found", he turned and saw his reflection in the monitor, looked into his own eyes and as sappy as it sounded realized that he had to stop panicking; he could panic later, but right now he had to be calm while everything was quiet and pull a plan together- he had the whole weekend after all. "Freak, we need to find at least one of them"

'_But Dex we have no idea where doctor Looney Tunes went_'

"But we know where Audrey is"

Oh no, Freakazoid did not like that answer. He stomped his feet, shaking the insides of Dexter's subconscious. The boy held his head as a sharp pain throbbed, the harsh connections of Freak's feet hammering in the utter distaste he felt for the idea. Dexter let out a loud hiss and Freakazoid stopped. His alter ego softened his presence, tip-toeing about the brink of their subconscious to allow the pain to subside.

"I want to go down there as much as you do…but we have to go after her", Dexter's voice was tender as he pulled his hand from his easing temple. "Warner's obviously not going to be found till he wants to be found, and Audrey…she always happens to run into us anyways. Might as well utilize those little happenstances"

When Dexter stopped talking he noticed that Freak was exceptionally quiet. Nudging his alter ego Dexter hoped he would respond in some way, but Freakazoid was emitting such a pouty countenance that it was easy enough for Dexter to catch on. The last thing he wanted to do was go gallivanting through the dirty, dank, dark, damp, smelly, stinky, rat infested sewers that were also the very place where the only other thing he would consider to be a weakness thrived- poo gas. How he loathed poo gas.

"We're going Freak, whether you like it or not"

The sharpness in Dexter's voice reached Freakazoid, who knew that he could disobey Dexter's orders; but on top of all the gross things that dwelled in the depths of the sewers there was another factor that unsettled Freakazoid about them. The sewers were dark and Freakazoid knew of darkness and its cold embrace from before his birth, before Dexter had activated and rescued him. It was a tender subject.

'_Okay, Dex…only cause you said so' _Freakazoid felt the glare Dexter directed at him and quickly attempted to add_. 'and also because…it's you know…the right thing to do…I guess_'

"Good", Dexter rummaged through his things and eventually came across a flashlight, he gripped it tightly as he prepared to go out on patrol- in the sewers. "Alright, Freak I know how you feel about this but we can get through it so don't Freak out!"

ZAP!

"Aha…you caught me off guard that time", Freakazoid muttered with a subtle smirk as he observed the real word with a slight case of vertigo. "Okay Hugbee, let's do this!"

Freakazoid's heroic pose was shattered by the sudden banging on Dexter's door. Duncan was on the other end of it twisting the knob and not too subtly trying to break the door down. Freakazoid smirked as he considered unlocking it, but he knew how upset Dexter would be if he confronted the disgruntled older sibling. He quietly crept out the window instead and made a dash for the manhole cover in front of the Duncan home.

"Duncan!" Mrs. Douglas scolded, shooing her son from the bedroom by lightly batting him with her Home Decor magazine. "Leave yer brother alone, dear!"

"But mom!" Duncan whined. "I heard someone's voice comin outta there! And it wasn't Dexter's!"

"Oh, really?" she smiled ignorantly and doubled her efforts to remove Duncan from the upstairs. "Well if he's got a friend in there we don't want to disturb him, do we? He doesn't really have any friends, real ones anyway, not those strange people in the computer. Go downstairs and I'll make you a sandwich- he'll come on out when he's ready"

Duncan reluctantly let his mother herd him down into the kitchen. As she worked on autopilot to conjure him a distracting snack he starred down at his hands and thought. Now Duncan never really stopped to think, but he thought about his brother and the weird on goings in the Duncan household in the past year. His parents he knew never noticed because they hardly noticed anything…but he wasn't as stupid as Dexter gave him credit for. Duncan had eyes and he knew his brother.

'_Hey Freak…did you feel a strange chill going up our spine?_'

"Figured it was just another rat", Freak spat irritated as he sloshed through the neighborhood's waste. "Dex, do you have any idea where we are?"

'_How am I supposed to know? You're the one with a mindlink to the internet…just look it up or something_'

"H-E-L-L-O Dexter. We're in the sewer. There's no internet connection down here" Freakazoid rounded a corner, and suddenly plummeted twenty or so feet down. "Ew"

Picking himself up and out of the smelly germ infested water Freakazoid wiped at his body, trying to get as much as the gunk off of him as he could. This method was poor but he was able to at least remove the chunky bits from his costume. He had dropped his flashlight, but in the dark sewer it was easy enough to see it floating ten feet away around another corner. Freakazoid scrambled after it.

When he had his only real source of light in his hands Freakazoid considered turning back, but down here where there seemed no to be no internet connection the walls separating their consciousness had become paper thin. Dexter's voice was clearer than it had ever been in his head. It comforted him, coaxing the blue superhero to continue his journey.

""

Freakazoid recoiled at the odd inflexion of his name echoing through the tunnels. It seemed at first to be coming from everywhere, but Dexter reminded him that he had to figure out which voice was the echo and which was real. He heard his name again, slower and with a hint of invitation. This didn't sound like any human they had ever heard, but knew in the pit of their stomach that it must be Audrey calling out to them.

"", she swooned. "_Thisss way. Thisss way…_"

Dimly in the distance Freakazoid could make out the abnormal smell of incents. He knew that even if he couldn't follow the echo he could certainly follow his nose. Freakazoid trailed after the smoky sweet scent of berry pie, trying his best not to make too much noise as he did. However everything was amplified in the sewer, every little sound escalating tenfold and he was certain that it didn't make much of a difference if he crept or flailed into Audrey's path.

"_Have you figured it out yet Freeeaakazoid? Have you found meee?_" she called again, reminding Freakazoid of the way siren's called sailors to their doom in movies. "_Have you fooouund meeee yet?_"

'_She sounds waaaaaay too happy_' Dexter noted nervously. '_Be careful Freak, she might be as far gone as Warner_'

"Noted", Freakazoid kept close to the wall as he figured he was close to where Audrey was hiding; the smell of incents was strong and he noticed that the tunnels were getting slightly brighter. "I'll be as cautious as a cheerleader with a pimple"

'_Uh, I…suppose that makes sense_'

Freakazoid carefully walked out into the tunnel and looked around for Audrey. He found a section of concrete raised from the water, covered with candles and adorned with silk sheets hanging from the pipes above. The scene looked quite mystical in a weird way, like he had somehow stumbled upon the great fairy's fountain in real life. And Audrey was there, he could see her curvy silhouette lying across something behind the sheets.

Was she, had she been…waiting for him to find her?

"", she cooed. "_I knew you'd be at my door eventually, we've alwaysss had a way of finding each other, haven't we_?"

He really didn't know what to say to her and remained speechless as her arm languidly rose and pulled the sheet back. Audrey only showed him her left eye, but it was larger than he remembered it being, sharper than any human eye was capable and it beckoned him to come closer. Dexter warned him quietly to continue with caution no matter how friendly Audrey acted. She was always friendly at first, keeping her distance and making her prey feel comfortable until she could deliver an unseen ending blow. This was her way of doing things.

Audrey beheld the young man with her new eyes, from his wild hair to his broadened shoulders and toned frame and her painted black lips spread into a smile. She laughed like a temptress and rolled out into the silk sheet, letting the fine fabric cling to her body and drape down over her curves. Her slender hand kept the ensemble held up at her neck as she stood and continued to smile.

"A-Are you…okay?" Freakazoid asked with uncertainty. "You don't seem to really be…yourself…"

He was referring to the odd smile spread across her face which revealed her new fanged teeth. But, she knew that she had not always looked this way, had not always been the creature she had become. Audrey sauntered forwards a few steps and lifted her other hand and invited him closer. Yes, she wanted the blue creature closer.

"_The candle'sss light only goesss ssso far in thisss dark placcce…come clossser_", Audrey requested with a glint in her eyes. "_Come clossser_"

"Maybe you should use floating Chinese lanterns", Freakazoid suggested with a i-had-a-good-idea smile plastered on his face.

"Perhaps…" Audrey commented, taking the suggestion seriously.

Cautiously Freakazoid inched his way towards her, as he neared the edge of her set up he hesitated with his hand hovering over the edge. She gave him what he needed to trust her, a pleading smile matched with a softened expression. Audrey licked her lips as he ducked his head and climbed up onto the platform. Freakazoid felt a chill and knew it was Dexter trying to warn him. There was a gentle thud, like the sound of a fairy falling from the sky; he looked over to see Audrey's sheet folded around her slender ankles.

'_What is she trying to do?_' Dexter tried to convince himself it wasn't the first idea that popped into his head and excluded that possibility to hormones. '_Freak…just do your best to keep her calm. We don't know what Warner's concoction did to her exactly yet_"

"Audrey", Freakazoid did sound genuinely concerned for her; she had been the first criminal he'd ever faced out on patrol after all. "Audrey, what…"

He couldn't help it, he trailed off. There she was, silver somewhat scaly skin, black hair slicked back making her inhuman eyes appear even larger, shiny black lips curled in a sly smile and she stood before him unabashed, barely covered by what appeared to be some kind of two piece black snake skin patterned bathing suit with long golden chains draped around her neck. Freakazoid couldn't help himself when he gawked briefly at her for as inhuman and creepy she appeared there was a gothic allure to her; she had a figure and a pretty face under all that mutation that his teenage hormones couldn't ignore.

'_Freak!_' Dexter scolded. '_Please, you've gotta keep a level head here! This is some sort of trap!_'

"I know but-"

Freakazoid was silenced by Audrey's slender finger pressing against his blue lips. "_Ssssssssshhhhh_", she cooed, looking deeply into his eyes. "_Ignore mild mannered Dexxxter Douglasss for a moment and lisssten to me, look at me…_"

Once their eyes had met Freakazoid found he was in another world; everything grew hazy and dream-like. Audrey's words slurred through his slowing mind and became the only ones he recognized, the only ones that mattered. She held his chin with her finger and led him further into her den, her eyes never leaving his, and his eyes unable to leave hers.

Audrey stepped closer to him, leaned close to his face and smiled. Her painted lips spoke sweet words as her fingertips brushed against his broad chest. Freakazoid felt like he was going to pass out, his body slowly shutting down against his will. And there was Audrey whispering little soft hisses that swam about his head, inching their way deeper into his subconscious, coiling around it and taking hold. Dexter had no say as he was entrapped by her spell, held captive in the coils of her control.

"_You're a very good boy Freakazoid_", she brought her hands up to the sides of his face and ran her fingertips along his jaw. "_I know thisss to be true_", she leaned against him, her smile growing wider. "_Ssso I feel that it'sss only fair that I tell you the truth Freakazoid_"

She paused, brushed her lips against his briefly and breathed her hot breath into his now emotionless face. He felt her linger there for a moment, knew that tension was somehow building but Audrey had him under some type of spell. She wrapped her clawed hands around his face and pulled him to her like a hungry predator.

And when she released his lips he heard a little pop. Audrey smiled, holding him up as she leaned to whisper into his ear. She told him that things were going to be different from now on, that she was changing her ways. Warner, she said with venom beneath her breath, he was the cause of her disfiguration, the cause of everything. They had to work together, find and kill him, she whispered into his ear in a soft sweet voice.

But Freakazoid knew that killing was wrong, that Warner had not meant to become what he had. Quiet pleads from Dexter began to reach him, slowly things cleared just enough for him to coherently answer her questions in a slurred breathy voice.

"Heroes…don't kill…" he managed to form the words despite himself. "You're very pretty Audrey…but I have to decline the team-up offer…"

When Audrey heard him speak she altered her demeanor, slowly stopped smiling and narrowed her eyes. She ran one of her hands through his hair, like she was running her fingers through an unruly pet's fine coat. Audrey chuckled as she guided him back towards the edge of her new home.

"_Sssweet innocccent heroic Freakazoid…_" her tone dropped low and her tongue grew quick. "_And oh ssso noble and ssstupidly naïve Dexxxter Douglasss…how I envy your childish ways, your ability to escape it all with a little turn of phrase_", she paused to lightly run her fingertips over his face, which she found quite hansom. "I'll let you in on a little sssecret Freakazoid", Audrey hovered over him as he felt himself being eased out of a standing position, the hand on his face pushing him gently back.

"You do not faccce mere mortal Audrey any longer! I am no human, you ssspeak to a queen- The Cobra Queen!"

With a final shove she knocked him back over the edge and Freakazoid fell into the murky water, flailing as the bitter cold of it broke her trance. He had barely a moment to recuperate when something big and scaly wrapped around his leg and like lightning slithered up around his waist.

"Holy cra-"

((AUTHOR'S NOTE))

Ooooo, cliffhanger...sorry guys. Well I realized that I hadn't posted a chapter in nearly two weeks, it's hot as Hades over here (my glasses are literally fogging up from the humidity!) so I decided to sit back tonight and finish up chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it and didn't find Audrey- Cobra Queen's attraction to Freak too weird...I wasn't sure if I was going to add it in, but if you go back and look at their first meeting in book one I was thinking about it back then too. Oh well, it's in there now.

I'm trying so hard to fit Steff in here more, but all this action stuff is so much more fun. Plus i'm still trying to rewrite her character so her and Dex would be more compatible. Perhaps in the next chapter after Freak escapes the sewers...if he escapes!

Dun! Dun! Dun!

**Please review**! I love to hear the good and the bad about the chapter, or whatever you guys have on your mind.


	7. The Good Kind of Abnormal

Chapter Seven

"The Good Kind of Abnormal"

Even with the water only about knee high, Freakazoid found he was unable to shake free from the tightening grasp of Audrey's new pet python. His head breeched the surface and filled with water as he attempted to catch a quick breath. Audrey grinned from ear to ear, her eyes glowing with satisfaction. She laughed as he struggled, inching away from the edge of the platform.

"_Poor. Poor. Freakazoid_", she swooned, cupping her face with her slender hands. "He'sss going to drown in knee high water. Ssso sssad. Ssso sssad", her eyes sharpened as she snatched her silk sheet from the ground and covered her body. "_Should have sssaid yess. Should have sssaid yesss_"

While Audrey sulked at the idea of her foe's imminent defeat, Freakazoid was directing his strength to wedging his forearm in between the snake and his throat. It was however, a losing battle. There was no way to free himself when he could barely breathe, could not advert his strength from preventing the creature from crushing his windpipe; the ordeal came down to life and death and instinct. Freakazoid wanted to live.

A bright light emanated from his core, shot out and lit the cave. Audrey was too late to shield her eyes and only saw bits of things as most of her vision was covered by splotches of white. She recoiled onto her bed covering her ears and pulling the silken fabric tightly to her as her pet wailed in pain, thrashing about in the water. Dilated eyes snapped open at the sound of a sopping wet hand slamming down on the concrete edge; Dexter trembled as he hoisted himself up and rolled onto his back sputtering water from his lungs.

Audrey watched him lye there, hoarsely taking in breath after breath, hoping he would not open his eyes. The weak creature housed that someone she knew by name, nearly the only name that remained in her memory since the transformation. How she hated him, but oh, did she need him. She required his presence.

"-bapples…" Dexter sputtered as he caught his breath. "...I don't think I like snakes", rubbing his aching head as he forced himself into a sitting position, Dexter nearly fell back down as his world swirled into unfocused shapes. "Audrey…please listen to me…"

Her harsh hiss cut him off, "You lisssten! Little Dexxxter Douglasss", she leaned over him, reaching out to lightly brush the brown hair matted to his face; as his brown eyes stared up at her, she looked back into them and smiled. "I will end Warner"

"…Don't…" Dexter breathed out.

"Ssstay here…ssstay out of my way", she warned softly.

And like she had no legs at all she drifted off into the night and was gone. Dexter searched for her afterwards, but even her python had slithered off and he was left utterly alone in the dark, damp sewer. He eventually found his way back home. It was a hazy journey back to his room and when he finally rested his head on his pillow Dexter wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten there at all. His head felt heavy.

…

School seemed the last place Dexter wanted to be, but found himself anyway. He leaned over his tray of lunch slop, picked at it with his fork and wondered how he was supposed to sort this whole mess out. Audrey wanted to kill Warner and Warner- well; he wanted to tear him apart molecule by molecule. What a tangled mess his life had become.

A soft sound startled timid Dexter Douglas. He looked up and saw baby blue eyes looking back at him. "Hello", they said.

"Um…" it took him a second to find his voice; it came out a little shaky. "Hello Steff"

"Hello Dexter", she said timidly as she adjusted her school tray and settled into her seat. "How are things?" her eyes darted off a little at the look he gave her. "I just…I was wondering…"

Steff shook her head, feeling silly and motioned to stand. Something timid latched onto her wrist and she froze. Dexter's eyes were wide like brown saucers as he held onto her pale delicate wrist. She smiled timidly and sat back down.

"What are you doing after school?"

He couldn't hide his surprise. "What?"

"I'd like to ask a little favor?" her voice was sweet like honey. "I need a little help with something technical…"

"Oh, I don't believe it", Dexter blurted out, deterred by the odd glance Steff sent his way. "I mean…you're so…so smart"

He looked down at his lunch when saw her cheeks flush a light pink. His inner guest rose to the surface and nudged him till he looked back up her; Steff smiled sweetly. Dexter sipped his milk to quench his parched throat.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me Dexter", Steff brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "But I have to point out that you're probably the smartest kid in school and very good with computers"

"Computers", Dexter laughed inwardly at exactly how much he knew about the devices; he'd been reborn in a computer and knew the devices forward and backward. "I know…a few things", he offered.

"Don't short change yourself, Dex. Would you consider, if you're not too busy helping me? The computers in the library are acting very strange and as student body president everyone expects me to be able to fix it, but I don't know what to do about it", she leaned her chin into the back of her hand and pouted. "Please say you'll look at the computers?"

How could he tell her no?

…

"Can you understand all that stuff?" she asked him idly, sitting backwards in a rogue library chair. "The numbers and dashes, it looks like a cat jumped on the keyboard to me"

"I…can…" Dexter admitted as he stifled a chuckle. "Script is less difficult than most people think"

"Well…" Steff tilted her head and fiddled her fingers together, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip as she snapped her blue eyes over at him. "Maybe a genius like you, not normal folk like me"

Dexter blushed. He looked at her reflection in the monitor screen and smiled. "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but I'm no genius"

The playful sarcasm that seeped into his voice sparked a smile from Steff. She leaned over the back of her chair and wagged her finger in his direction.

"Dexter Douglas", Steff scolded playfully. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"I've never thought myself comical"

"Good, cause you're not", she laughed.

"Yeah, I know"

Steff realized how little Dexter smiled when she saw him in high spirits. Dexter was such a nice boy and she found that his company was enjoyable. She sat with him in the library the whole while he worked. It was difficult to figure a solution to the infection with her looking over his shoulder. He hacked into the encrypted programming codes and viewed them intently. Dexter cleared the computers of the bugs and earned a beaming smile from Steff.

"Wow Dex", she exclaimed. "Just wow. I owe you one"

"You don't owe me anything", he said softly while hoisting his backpack into place; his smile was boyish and familiar to her. "It was nice, um…the…hanging out- it was fun"

He tripped over his words and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking him over Steff wondered why she felt a sudden rush of déjà vu; her pace quickened so she would beat him to the door. As he fumbled to pull it open for her she turned on her heel, the braids dangling from her head whipping to one side.

"This was fun", she quirked. "We should hang out again sometime, before the computers need repairing again"

Dexter nodded quietly.

Steff disappeared down the hall. Dexter wandered out to the back of the school in a daze. In the distance he saw the brim of the sun's rays touch the earth. For the moment he felt his heart flutter with a happiness he hadn't know for a long time. He forgot about Warner and Audrey and all the troubles that came with being Washington's hero.

Then he heard a sound in the distance and the feeling washed away. It was the sound of sirens he heard. Freakazoid stretched in his subconscious like a cat, ready to assume control. But Dexter hardly felt like saving the day and considered going home, resting and calling it a day.

Dexter's life wasn't meant to be serine.

((Author's Note))

Sorry guys, i've been reeeeeeeeeeeally busy with all my freelance projects lately and haven't had time to sit down and work on this story, plus I have another (top secret) Freakazoid project i'm putting together. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about it! Expect more updates because I really want to wrap up this book and get to the next one, which I want to top my current story. Maybe three or four more chapters guys, five tops.

Again, I apologize that this is more of a filler, but I did develop a little more Dex/Steff


	8. Insane

Chapter Eight: Insane

Warner's body creaked as he walked through his new lab, constructed within the shambles of an old shut down Apex testing facility on the outskirts of town. The decay of the building calmed him, reminding him that even though his body was likely dying the contents within himself would prove to the world his worth. His eyes sharpened towards the door ahead of him and it flew open, the hinges scattering in pieces to the floor.

Amidst the darkness he saw her.

Audrey lay across the table, her curves silhouetted by the small ray of light creeping into the room through the open door. Her yellow eyes glowed dully from within as her sharp teeth spread into a serpentine smile. Warner remained in place, unmoving till she spoke. When she talked to him her voice was silky and weaved around his shriveling human heart.

"Warner…now how did I know you would come back here?" she mused slyly, her body writhing into a sitting position. "Poor baby, you don't look ssso good"

"The effects vary…" Warner commented, unknowingly caught in Audrey's trance when he looked into her piercing eyes. "May I say that you my dear look as ravishing as ever"

"Why thank you", she smiled charmingly, lightly running her hand over her pronounced collarbone. "Dessspite the physssical changesss I have experienced other symptoms…you?" she slid off the desk and swung her hips as she approached the translucent scientist. "Have you any ssside effectsss?"

Warner shuddered when he felt her breath on his ear; she smiled wickedly once her circling brought her out of sight. Cobra Queen chuckled as she came round and in front of him, her painted nails lightly tracing his weak jaw –not at all like her _hero_ she thought silently.

The cloud over Warner's eyes faded away.

Her hand suddenly felt like if it were trapped in a vice. The look in Warner's eyes was different, clouded and dark. His veins pulsed beneath his translucent skin, the blue arteries bulging out the closer they got to his brain. Audrey yanked continuously for her freedom. Then she felt a sharp pain emanate within her skull, piercing and unbearably intrusive.

"Am I frightening you Miss Manatee?" Warner's voice was sharp and shaking. "Do tell me, why you've come here? Do you want partnership? Do you want a cure?" he paused, peering into her, through her till he found what he wanted. "Oh, revenge. How quaint"

His eyes narrowed and Audrey flew back. She hit the desk, rolling over it and onto the floor. Her back slumped against the back wall of Warner's old office. Colors swirled together as her head lulled to the side in annoyance. Warner approached; she heard his light footsteps made from a body that weighed next to nothing. If she could land a blow he'd shatter.

Unfortunately Warner was holding her strings and he pulled her to her feet on his own accord. There was little compassion in his features as he held her up. Amusement lit his face.

"You are so beautiful", he reached up and touched her face to which she recoiled and his hand retreated with curling fingers. "…and deceitful", he looked away and back. "But your memories, they will not lie to me"

Audrey shuttered as Warner reached out and grabbed her head, entering her subconscious. He delved into her mind, breaking all her barriers and learning everything she knew and couldn't remember. She was a complicated woman, easy to hate but she drew you in still. Warner released her and her body fell limp to the floor, unconscious.

On the floor, her short jet black hair fanned out accentuating her paled gray skin –simply lovely. Too bad she hated him, blamed him for what happened to her. It was also a shame that he had to dispose of her little blue infatuation.

"I believe you may be insane my darling", he leaned down and soothed her hair. "A possible side effect of my incomplete formula", Warner stood and looked out the window, through the crooked and brittle blinds towards the city and smiled. "It may prove useful to me in my plan…"

…

'_Freak did you feel that?_'

"Hold-on-a-mo" the blue super teen sing-songed as he leapt forwards with his right hook cranked back; he sent Caveguy stumbling back a few steps –quite a feat. "Feel what?"

'_That chill riding up our spine_'

Freak paused, his lips pursed off to the side, "Oh, I thought that was you tickling me. But a chill you say that is quite-" Amidst the conversation Freakazoid had neglected to notice his nemesis on the offensive and had been careened into the passenger side of a pick-up. "-serious"

Caveguy lumbered forwards, his eyes pinched into small narrow slits filled with rage. He curled his fists into tight wrecking balls meant to pulverize his enemy into blue paste. How dare the Freak mock him this way. How dare he.

"You insane little child", he steamed. "You insult me and I shall smash you for it"

"Woah, I've been making friends left and right lately", Freak's voice was dry, but he easily slipped out from under Caveguy's attack. "Why can't we all just get along?" he batted his eyes innocently. "I'm mean look at us. You and me are brothers"

"The color of our skin does not constitute lineage", he growled. "Now come here so that I may smash you!"

'_Freak!_' Dexter's voice was piercing. '_Tell him why you're here and maybe he'll actually listen to you'_

"Oh. That's a good idea!" Freakazoid chimed with a grin.

As Caveguy slammed his fist down, cracking the pavement Freakazoid rolled out of the way. Grinding his feet into the ground Freakazoid charged and shot himself at Caveguy as pure energy; upon impact a blinding white light erupted from the youth and the monstrous man fell to the ground a heap. A large smile spread across Freakazoid's face as he stumbled forwards, his feet stepping on one another as he called a time out.

"This is a fight –a matter of life and death", Caveguy grumbled from the ground. "There is no such thing"

"Look…I didn't come here to fight you", Freak paused, he thought and then he corrected himself. "Okay, I knew we were going to fight but I didn't want to…that much…kinda. Okay I wanted to fight you because I've been going through a lot lately", Freak leaned his weight on Caveguy's side, rambling to the man as if he were his barber. "What with Warner going looney tunes…and Audrey going missing"

"Just tell me what you want", the behemoth sighed in defeat.

"Really?" Freakazoid leapt onto Caveguy's stomach. "I'm looking for Doctor Warner"

"The doctor that Miss Manatee has been lurking about with?" he inquired in a monotonous tone. "Why he's in the old Apex lab on 7th street old boy"

"Really? Oh golly-gee-wow…Well this was a nice chat", Freak rambled with delight. "So informative!" in a flash freak leapt to his feet, loudly exclaiming. "Time to be heroic!" and he flew off with a whoosh.

Caveguy rubbed his head, lumbering off as he heard the telltale sound of sirens in the distance. What a strange foe he had, the Freakazoid. But, the lad wasn't bad…just completely and utterly insane.

((Author's Note))

Woah...sorry guys. I haven't gone anywhere I just got distracted over in the Hotel Transylvania category...ahem...but i'm back. It's a short chapter considering but the next one will be long. Freakazoid confronts the freaky Doctor Warner! It's going to be creepy just so you know.


	9. Assassination Triangle

Chapter Nine: Assassination Triangle

Warner wanted to tear him apart, Audrey wanted Warner cold on the pavement and Freakazoid…he didn't want to hurt anybody. He didn't want anybody to get hurt either. Dexter had told him numerous times that everybody's life mattered, no matter who they were or used to be or would be. Everyone was equal.

The concept escaped him mostly. If everyone was equal then how come everybody didn't have super powers, why was it Dexter was seen as the misplaced link in society? He didn't understand, so every time Dexter spoke Freak did what he always did when he didn't understand.

Smile and nod.

Smile and nod.

Smile and nod.

Today there was no way out however, he had a job to do and if it wasn't done right people were going to get hurt. There was a possibility he could get hurt or…worst. Worst meant something happening to Dexter. That was the worst possible thing he could imagine happening, something happening to Dexter.

It played over and over again in his mind. Over and over.

He remembered the day Dexter had gone away. Though their time apart was short Freakazoid remembered the terror that had overcome him, the fear consuming him and manifesting into a burning hate. It was a disgusting feeling that left his mouth bitter. Maybe Freakazoid wasn't human, or knew exactly how to feel but he knew he didn't like being alone. Without Dexter there was nothing to smile about.

Freakazoid had begin to grasp the concept of worrying, and slowly developed an understanding to why Dexter worried all the time. Humans were frail, but even Freakazoid's apparently, weren't so indestructible either. They both knew they had to be ready for whatever a super genius like Warner had planned.

Dexter had been practicing his telekinesis. He'd gotten pretty good at it too. He could pick things up and move them here or put them there. But Warner, that madman was something else entirely. Freakazoid feared that man. Warner and Dexter were a lot alike actually, the blue teen compared them in a matter of seconds; both intellectual outcasts pining over a girl, both acquiring abilities, both still clinging to what they knew.

"There it is Dex", he said quietly, examining the rundown building with a curious eye. It was old and falling apart, probably from an explosion yet the lights were on. Only on one floor though. "And there he is"

'_He's sending us an invitation_', Dexter mused with caution. '_Freak you've got to be careful…don't go barging in there_'

"I wasn't gunna", Freakazoid lied, heaved over himself and pouting. "Jee wiz Dex", the super teen leaned back and kicked his foot out like a scolded child. "But just so we're clear…you want me to…to…" he led.

'_We've got to play this from a tactical angle, Freak_', Dexter paused to think then added. '_No wire transportation, nuh-uh_'

"Um, Dex…" Freakazoid wearily cautioned from his tone a dislike for Dexter's plan. "Stealth mode isn't exactly my thing?" he scratched his head nervously. "I'm not exactly, you know…quiet"

'_Well you're going to be'_, Dexter snapped, mentally urging Freakazoid forward. '_Pretend you're playing a game of laser tag with Cosgrove or something_'

"Kay, I mean you're the boss right?" Freak chuckled tenderly, rubbing the back of his head. "You want ninja I'll give you so much ninja the fad will dry up"

'_See, that's the kind of attitude I've been looking for_'

Freak felt the warmth of Dexter's smile. He cautiously, stealthily approached the broken down building. Both boys however were completely unaware of the extent of Warner's abilities and the fact that he was counting every step they took in his direction. Inside the building he waited in the shadows, smiling patiently as his specimen eventually walked right up to his backdoor. Reaching up and easily yanking the wooden barriers down Freak climbed inside, his feet landing silently on the debris ridden floor.

It was dark but not at all because the building didn't work. Feeling the lack of current Freakazoid noticed immediately that Warner had redirected all outlets to the upper floors. Just as well he hadn't leapt into them.

A whining noise rung in Freak's ears, he covered them but it seemed to seep through. There was a speaker system built into the facility and he assumed Warner had activated it. When the annoying screech settled Freakazoid heard the condescending tone of Warner echoing through the halls.

'_Freakazoid_', he said happily, eagerly. '_My boy you've come to visit, how kind of you to save me the trouble of going outdoors_'

"Warner", Freakazoid clenched his fist, making sure his back was to the wall in case the doctor had any plans of ambushing him. "Where are you?"

'_Why I'm here_', he said with a light chuckle. '_Come on up, Freakazoid I have been waiting for you_'

The tone of the doctor was unnerving to say the least. Freakazoid felt his teeth chatter at the thought of being in the same room with him, but that was his heroic duty and Dex was right about them fixing their mistake. He pushed himself off the wall and began running full speed down the hall, eyes scanning the building for a fire escape. Ducking left he kicked the door down and didn't miss a beat as he hit the stairs and went up.

'_What's the matter Freakazoid?_' Warner taunted, disdain seeping into his tone. '_Don't want to chit chat? Don't want to say anything stupid?_' there was a pause in speech where Freakazoid heard the mutated doctor's batted breaths 'Aren't you just eager to get up here, to defeat me…but you are running a fool's errand. You can't beat me'

When he reached Warner Freakazoid knew because he felt the warmth of the energy, saw the glow of the lights. He wasn't about to be stealthy now that Warner knew he was here and where he was apparently. The door was newer than the others and it took a few good kicks to bend the metal inward and force it open. As the hunk of ore hit the floor and slid out into the light of the lab Freak jogged inside, ready for anything.

He didn't expect to find Audrey curled up on the floor of a cage crying. Aside from seeing the sleuth captured, crying wasn't ever something he expected her to do, heck he didn't know she _could_ cry. She was still wearing that strange costume choice of hers, which brought Freakazoid hesitantly closer. Looking down he saw why she was shuttering as the air leaving her lungs solidified in little short puffs of breath. The temperature of the lab was fine but apparently Warner was subduing her by using her new cold blooded form against her.

"Audrey?" Freak whispered under his breath as he set his hand against her impound.

She was trapped inside a glass enclosure, like a cage he thought. It was easy enough for him to break. The encasement shattered with a simple punch though it startled Audrey who spun her head towards him her ebony hair fanning the side of her defined cheekbones. Fear filled her eyes till she saw through blurry vision that it was Freakazoid standing over her. Her lips parted but nothing came out except for a small exclamation of joy.

Leaning besides her he reached out and gently touched her frail shoulder. Before the hero realized it she had flung herself into his arms, pushing her body as close as she could to his in order to steal his warmth. She felt sort of nice and cuddly for a snake so Freakazoid loosely wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped her to her feet.

Audrey somehow climbed up into his arms and clung to his broad chest to keep her dainty feet off the stone cold ground. It only took a moment for Freak to begin to feel the chill of the encasement himself, but it was nothing serious for a warm blooded creature. He shuffled the glass to the side with his foot as he cautiously stepped out of the cage.

"It'sss a trap", she breathed out through bated breath.

"Figured", he quirked his head and smiled, dimwittedly charming the snake. "Came anyway"

"You're sssuch a good boy", Audrey whispered as she closed her eyes and began to drift off. "Sssuch a…good…"

Her weight slacked in his arms as she suddenly drifted off to sleep. As Freakazoid surveyed the room he saw various lab equipment, chemicals and cages with animals…dead animals in them. Holding Audrey Freakazoid ventured further into the lab. They past a table littered with needles, all the tips dripping a strange green liquid. He walked into the backend of Warner's workspace to find nobody there.

'_Hello Freakazoid_'

Freakazoid spun on his heels, eyes wide. How had he walked right past the doctor without seeing him? Warner hovered centimeters from the floor, his body limp as if it were on strings; his skin was translucent, Eyes yellow, hallowed in face to make him appear a walking corpse. That terrible chill shot through Freakazoid again, making him shutter and back away. He didn't know what to do. Dexter had to have a plan though, right? _Dexter_, his mind called out, _Dexter_.

'_Just you and me right now I'm afraid_'

That voice, Warner's voice, came not from his lips but from within the heroes head. He had invaded his mind but how? Dexter, Freakazoid hadn't heard him since he entered the facility. Warner somehow grabbed hold of his human half and severed their link without him even realizing it. Even worse, where was Dexter?

'_Dexter's with me_', Warner clarified. '_The reason you cannot hear him is because while we speak I am dealing with the boy in your subconscious_'

"You're in my head!?" Freak exclaimed as he nearly dropped the Queen realizing the doctor was walking around his mind. "Ew, gross. Invasion of privacy! How about you buy a guy a smoothie first next time", Letting his head drop into his chest Freak grumbled irritably, "I feel so violated"

'_You should feel privileged Freakazoid_', Warner chided quietly. '_With your help I will perfect my formula_'

"Look Doc I'll be completely honest with you", Freakazoid commented as he swung his heavy head up. "You probably shouldn't take anymore of that stuff…I mean, what if you turn into a giant brain or something?"

'_I don't need this body_', he hissed as a physical force represented his irritation, the wave unsettling Freakazoid's ground. '_I can be anyone I want if I really put my mind to it_'

Freakazoid felt Cobra Queen stir from her slumber. Wiggling in his grasp she made a subtle whining noise as if she were having a bad dream. She suddenly went rigid, then as quick as a striking snake twisted her neck around and sunk her fangs into his forearm. As her razor sharp teeth tore through his superhuman flesh blood poured down his arm, dripped into a small glossy puddle on the floor.

Letting out an unhinged hiss Freakazoid withdrew his hold on her. The Cobra Queen landed on her feet, nearly coiling her body into a fine twist to do so. Freakazoid's eyes watered as his wound began to burn his skin feeling like it was on fire. And she bit down to the bone with her eyes looking up at him in horror. Audrey trembled as she ordered her body to move, to let go but it didn't listen to her. Warner was pulling her strings.

A sharp scream snuck through Freakazoid's gritted teeth. Poison slipped into his veins and mixed with his half human blood. Feeling woozy Freakazoid took a knee and Audrey mirrored his movements, teeth dug into his blue flesh with an iron clamped jaw. Tears swelled in the corners of her eyes, trickled over the lightly scaled texture of her cheek.

"Let that teach you a lesson about letting wild animals out of their cages", Warner spat as he mentally yanked Audrey's head back, her mouth dripping with blood. "A poisonous one at that, isn't that right pet?"

He pulled Audrey back to him and linked his arm over her neck, resting it on her lean collar bone. She still couldn't talk, but through her tears she could see a blur of red and blue falling to the floor. Freakazoid clutched his arm as he landed on his knees and hunched over, bringing all of himself to his center.

"Dexter…" he coughed as the poison gripped him. "…Dex…come out come out wherever you are buddy, I'm…in a bit of a bind here"

xxx

_Dexter_

"Freak?" Dexter ducked behind a desk as a pipe bomb exploded behind him. "Yesh, will you cut it out!? You're going to kill me!"

He had been trapped inside a mental image of school by the telepath, David Warner and was currently giving his best effort at escaping. The chalkboard read Dexter's name over a line with the pinnacle sequence below it and on the other side of an adjacent equal sign was Freakazoid's name written in all caps. Warner entered looking human. Dexter squeaked as he scrambled out of another incoming attack and towards the window. Grabbing the sill he banged and pulled with all his might in an attempt to open it but the window refused to budge.

"I had hoped you would be a more worthy opponent", Warner sounded utterly mad as he lifted a desk from the ground. "How does something so weakly willed control the Freakazoid?"

"It isn't necessarily a matter of will doctor"

Warner threw the desk at Dexter. The thin framed boy acted on instinct and covered his face with his thin trembling arms. Before the desk reached him it exploded and only a single bolt bounced off his forehead.

"It's a matter of substance", he narrowed his eyes, tried to concentrate.

Dexter acted under the assumption that he was in control and in that state of mind lifted a desk and sent Warner a taste of his own medicine. A thick laugh left the doctor as he easily batted it off course. It flew into the chalkboard and exploded, sending a cloud of chalk dust wafting into the air.

That gave quick witted Dexter Douglas an idea. Dexter ran to the chalkboards and grabbed the eraser off the rail so that as he ran past Warner he clapped them together leaving his opponent choking in a smokescreen while he dashed out into the hallway. Panic gripped Dexter who had been playing the cat and mouse game since they entered the facility. His telekinesis was no match for Warner's telepathy while trapped inside his mind.

"Freak!" he called in desperation. "Freakazoid!"

"He's not coming to save you Mr. Douglas", Warner chuckled as he cleared his throat. "In fact I'm quite sure he's counting on you this time. What a shame"

"What did you do to him?" Dexter growled as he clenched his fists.

"Tick tock Mr. Douglas", Warner smiled darkly, his face twisting. "You're running out of time you know", his head lowered, eyes clouded in shadow. "Once the Freakazoid is on my slab that will be the end of both of you"

On his slab? Was he going to dissect them? Oh no, Dexter thought as he planted his feet. This situation was dire, more so than originally thought. He'd have to find a way to break Warner's hold on him. There had to be a way, they were in his mind after all. That gave Dexter leverage…right?

xxx

Freakazoid flew back, his body crippling the structure. He lay amongst rubble, coughing as the dust and debris got into his physical lungs. A table flew towards him and he used what energy he could to roll to the side. The maneuver proved useless as his entire body lifted off the ground, despite Freak's efforts at clawing at the ground, and bounced off the ceiling. As Freakazoid felt the warmth of blood dripping down the side of his face Warner's dark chuckle rose above the senseless battering.

"Have I broken you Freakazoid?" he laughed, hovering above the wreckage of their bout. "Have you had enough?"

Freakazoid forced his trembling body to stand, coughing a quirky, "Please sir, may I have some more?"

"As you wish"

Warner sent a wave towards Freakazoid and the teen flew back, but dissolved into electricity before he could strike anything further and vanished. Leaping from the nearest outlet he lashed out at Warner, but it was in vain. He froze mid air, just as his body solidified. Fist outstretched, inches from Warner Freakazoid's blue eyes opened wide in frustration while Warner sneered. Slowly by no will of his own his fingers uncurled and flew back.

Audrey watched from the sidelines in horror. Warner kept her close by, immobilized for the most part. She sat side saddled her hands digging into the flesh of her thighs, nearly breaking the scales there. Freakazoid was being pummeled, helpless because of her poison. Now, Audrey was a villain but this was just cruel. It made her feel guilty knowing he was being punished because Warner had some twisted thing for her and she, well she had some twisting thing for the blue hero. As much as she wanted to destroy him she wanted…

"David!" she hissed venomously. "Stop it already, he's had enough!"

"Oh no my darling meander", Warner chided. "We have just begun. After I assess the specimen Freakazoid we will move on to grandeur pastures with one less deterrent"

Warner lifted his hand and when he spread his fingers, Freakazoid's limbs did the same. His body was tugged by Warner's mental strings till his joints popped. Freakazoid gasped as his arms twisted painfully behind his back. His body trembled and then suddenly slammed into the floor. Freakazoid coughed and latched onto his arm which felt like it was going to burn off.

"Ow!" he hissed as he tried to get to his feet. "Can't we just talk things out? Why do boss battles have to be so violent?"

"Pleasure", Warner cracked a wide sharp smile. "I enjoy causing you pain. I want to see you broken"

The crazed doctor laughed like a child waiting in anticipation for the firecracker to do its duty on their ill fated toy as he flung defenseless Freakazoid across the room. Freakazoid couldn't fight back, poisoned and at a disadvantage. He wished Dexter were there to at the very least comfort him, tell him he could win. Freakazoid hit the wall and crumpled into the debris.

He didn't get back up.

((Author's Note))

Oh boy, long time since I updated...um, sorry I got distracted with other stories again. Good thing there's only two more chapters left. Feedback might help me pump the chapters out quicker and get started on the third book. Yup i've already decided to write a third book. This time i'll work the details out a bit more before I get started though...and of course finish this story. ^_^

R&R friends


End file.
